Heart in My Hand
by julia-neHH
Summary: *Song-fic* Based on the song of Austin Mahone. A request by ellencantu. ***My life is with her. I belong with her. She's the one and the only one for me. We're simply meant to be and I want everyday to be spent alongside with her. Memories, new and old. Baby, you can count on me and your heart. I'll take care of you. I remember... the first time I met you. I love you.*** R&R :).


_**Heart in My Hand**_

"You hear that?"

I took her small, fragile hands and placed it on my chest, on top of my pumping heart. She gripped my shirt and her beautiful smile began to form. I clutched her hand tightly with both of mine. She stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but fall for her all over again. I became hypnotized like it was the first time I saw her. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me. She instantly wrapped her arms around me and ran her hand smoothly on my hair. She tiptoed and looked straight at me, her eyes shone and they hypnotized me into a deeper trance. I leaned down and softly brushed my lips against her. Her smile lingered and I wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"That's your heart, babe."

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. She caressed my cheek and I stared at her. My gaze trailed down to her mouth, I contemplated her enticing plump lips and they were soon invaded by mine. It was slow, just like the setting sun outside, and the sun rays steadily leaving the room obscured. Her feet were fully back on the cool floor; I placed my hand on her small back and arched her upwards to me. She cupped my cheeks. Our lips moving soft and slow, like it were the last time. We wanted to savor this moment forever. We reluctantly pulled away as soon as air became present. She panted heavily and I gently stroked her crimson red cheek. Her arms slipped back down to my neck and mine gently held her waist. Holding her body firmly against mine, feeling her heart beat increase by the second.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened, her face flushed and I became mesmerized by the beauty in front of me. It's like the first time I said those words to her. She nodded and bit her lip.

"I love you too."

I always will.

* * *

_The streets were deserted and the day was coming to an end. The horizon had its picture perfect sun, setting in the sky and the colors made the sky its own canvas. I smiled at the scenery and quickly got in to the small empty café. I looked around the restaurant and noticed how lonely and simple it was. The smile stood in place and a girl with light brown hair, and her face engrossed on a book caught my eye. She was tugging on her jacket as the climax of the story was coming to an end._

"_Good afternoon. How may I help you?"_

_The boisterous voice interrupted my train of thoughts and it also interrupted the girls trance from her book. She immediately looked up and our eyes locked for the first time. Her cheeks instantly turned a rosy tint and I admired her beauty. She had pale skin, but it made her hazel eyes stand out all the more. I found myself not able to take my eyes away from this girl._

"_Excuse me?"_

_I quickly turned my gaze to a petite girl, curly haired, fair skin girl. Her eyes widened in recognition. She stuttered and fidgeted in her spot. I nodded knowingly. "You're-You're Ed-Eddie Duran…"_

_I chuckled. "I guess I am."_

"_Um-Um where would you like to sit?"_

_My eyes instantly averted to the quiet girl. She was back to her book, contently reading it. But I noticed her eyes look back at me for a mere second. A blush made its wonderful appearance across her cheeks, leaving a vivid color. I smiled and turned back to the girl. I looked at her nametag and she cleared her throat. "Rose, I'll be sitting over there." I moved my head in the direction of my mystery girl. Rose was quiet for a moment. She sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "Are you sure? Would you like another seat? There's plenty." I raised my eyebrow and acknowledged the edginess in her voice. She looked at the girl with repugnance and hatred. I turned to look at her again, she was oblivious to her surroundings, and she was engulfed in her literature. I shook my head. "What's wrong with her? I want to sit next to her."_

"_She's a freak…" She muttered. I sighed in frustration and quickly turned around, ignoring her quiet calls. I heard her heels smack against the marble floor and fade into the distance. I walked over to the girl; I waited impatiently for her to turn her attention to me. But she didn't, she was too engrossed in her book. I pulled a chair back, and sat next to her. The screeching sound caught her by surprise, and she instantly turned her gaze to me. I was able to see that indeed she is beautiful. The blush remained and I contemplated everything she is. The oversized jacket, her sweat pants, her neon pink high tops, her hair falling in the right places, her oversized glasses perfectly defining her frame, to her timid aura. She smiled shyly and turned to her book. And I realized why that girl acted that way, she's jealous. Jealous of this girl._

_I can't blame her. She's beautiful._

_She kept ignoring my presence and acted like she was in her own world with only her book. I watched her flipped through the pages. I watched as she would sometimes look over at me, making sure I was gone or if I was still here. She sighed irritated. "You're a creep."_

_I smiled and shook my head. "No I'm Eddie Duran."_

"_Thank you Captain obvious. As if I didn't know that."_

_She muttered and continued to read her novel. To tease her, I gently grabbed her book away from her. She protested and made an attempt to take it back. I shook my head and tossed it in the air, snatching it away whenever she was close to catching it. After a few times of trying, she gave up and slouched down in her chair. I watched her when she narrowed her eyes and pouted. My smile widened and I scooted closer to her. She moved her chair away from me in the process. I chuckled and she smiled. And I became slowly hypnotized by her all over again. Her smile lingered and I mesmerized it. To keep it with me always._

"_You win."_

_I said. She cocked her head in confusion. "Excuse me?"_

"_You win." I restated. "I'm a fan."_

"_A fan?" She repeated, incredulous. "Of what? I'm not even special let alone famous for that matter."_

"_You're beautiful."_

_I stated. She shook her head and in that instant I took in all her insecurities. I smiled and she avoided my gaze._

"_And you own my heart." At this she instantly looked up. She pressed her eyebrows together, trying to decipher me. I continued smiling, and she laughed mockingly. She shrugged and never knew how serious I was. How I meant it. She owns it. "Your pick up line is phenomenal."_

"_I mean it."_

_She smiled that addicting one. "You're funny. Really hysterical."_

_I mean it. You will be mine._

* * *

Eyes locked, this moment is the right time. I want my life to be with her, alongside her. Together in this. I knew she'd be the one since the day I met her; that day when she didn't believe how serious I was.

"Remember our first date when you spilled soda all over me?"

"I remember you and your clumsy self tripping over a rock and spilled soda all over yourself."

"No. That was you. But you recompensed when you held my hand for the first time and your horrible sense of humor made up for it."

"Very funny, babe."

"Yeah, I'm hysterical. I should have my own stand-up comedy."

I pulled her closer to me. She stroked my arms, her eyes were half close. Lust was completely invading her. Giggles escaped when I gently nibbled on her neck. I bit her harshly, marking her as mine. She leaned back and I groaned when she slipped out of my embrace. I grabbed her hand before she turned around and walked away. In an instant, her body collided with mine and she, in instinct, wrapped her arms around my neck. I clutched her waist and held her in place. Our lips soon connected. It wasn't sweet and gently like the previous one.

Your heart is in my hands.

And mine is in yours.

* * *

"_Eddie Duran if you don't put me down in this instant there will be consequences!"_

_I ignored her remarks and she gently banged her fist on my back. She stopped insisting after she noticed that I was going to keep going, regardless of what she said or did. I carried her, with her upper body behind me and her feet wanting to kick me in the groin. But she restrained herself. _

"_I hate you."_

_She mumbled. It hurt for a moment, but I digressed it knowing she didn't mean it. I continued walking to her house and presumed._

"_Why did you-"_

"_He doesn't deserve you."_

_I stated matter-of-factly. "But Cam is such a nice guy. And anyways since when did you decide who I go out with?"_

"_Hey I'm just looking out for you."_

"_I can take care of myself, thank you very much."_

"_You're welcome."_

_She sighed in frustration. "I don't understand you sometimes."_

"_What?"_

"_I said-"_

"_I heard what you said. What do you mean by that?"_

_She was quiet for a few seconds. "You sometimes act like… we're something more than you say something and—never mind. Forget it."_

_I smiled and nodded. She crossed her arms. "I still hate you." My smile widened. "That's too bad since I love you."_

_Loren processed what I just said. I kept walking and grinned. Not regretting what I slipped out. No remorse. I meant it. She clutched my shoulder and forced me to come to a sudden stop. She got off me and stood on the ground, reluctant to believe what came out of my mouth._

"_What did you just say?"_

"_I said…" I grabbed her waist and extracted her to me. She looked at me intently, looking for a sign that I was messing with her. "I love you." I whispered, I pulled strands of her behind her ear. The legs of her glasses were in the way and I slowly took them off. I looked carefully at her eyes; it's the first time is saw her without her glasses. And she never looked more beautiful. Her hazel orbs widened and she shook her head. My stomach flipped and I became aware of how she thought I didn't mean it._

"_Stop joking around with me-" _

_Not another word came out of her mouth, mine was moving feverishly against hers. She was hesitant for a second but soon gave in. I cupped her cheeks and she grasped my wrist, her lips moving as violent as mine. My hands slowly slipped down to her waist and hers wrapped around my neck. I lightly picked her up, leveling her height with mine. She stood on her toes, and soon our kiss deepened. We pulled apart and I stared at her dead in the eye._

"_I love you."_

* * *

I pulled her up and she sat on the drawer. Our lips never pulling away. She tempestually tugged my shirt upwards. I put my hands up and she quickly pulled my shirt up, taking it off completely. The shirt was sent flying to the other side of the room. Her legs wrapped around my torso, bringing my body closer to hers. I moved my hands up and down on her waist, rubbing my lower regions on her privates. She hissed and pulled away. I began nibbling harshly on her neck and she pulled my head closer to it.

"I think we need to get ready for Mom's dinner rehearsal." She said breathless.

"We still have an hour."

"That's what you said last time..." She moaned as I trailed down to her chest. I groped her breast and her body was heated by the moment. "And we never left your room."

"That sounds tempting."

I trailed back up to her neck. She chuckled. "Eddie, you really need to-"

She pushed me back and got off the drawer. She stood a good distance away from me. Her shirt was slightly tugged up and she fixed it. Her hair was a mess but managed to fall the right way, her face was flushed and her body was glistening. Her chest heaved up and down uncontrollably.

This is the perfect moment. How long have I been with you? Right, I can't remember how my life was like before you came into it. I can't picture a life without you so…

"We need to get ready, Eddie. Mom will be furious if we come late again."

She was turning around when I called her name. "Loren." She looked back at me and her eyes widened. Her mouth slightly opened but she closed it back up. "Babe? What are you doing?" I bent down and stood on one knee. She took a step forward and laughed nervously. "Eddie?"

I sighed, nervous and adrenaline rushing to me. It's the first time I've ever done this. If I screw this up, man, I don't know what I'll do. I looked at her in the eyes, a smile appeared and she was smiling, on the verge of tears. I swallowed the lump on my throat; I swallowed all that's holding me back. Because this is meant to be. We're meant to spend the rest of our lives together. It took me too long to realize this.

"I've known you for three years, babe. You came into my life and ever since it's been better. You managed to bring me back after my mom's death… You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She nodded and bit her lip. The smile remained. My heart pumped faster. "You're my best friend, my lover, my other significant, my other half or whatever these kids call it nowadays. Point is I love you so much it damn hurts. I love you, Loren. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I want to wake up every morning with you in my arms, holding you, caressing you and feeling your warmth." I sighed and she held her breath. "I want to die old with you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. To start a family, watch our kids grow, watch them become just like you, I want to this with you. Nobody else."

"I know that you still hate me for waiting too long to ask you out. You could say that you don't care, but you hold grudges and it kills me too that I wasted seven months without you. But, it would kill me if I were to live without you. So three years later, I stand here on one knee-"I took out a white, small box out of my pocket and opened it. I held it with my hands and a tear slipped down her cheek. She let them flow and her smile lingered. A tear gently rolled down my cheek and I inhaled. "Loren Tate, would you be willing to wake up every day with me for the rest of your life, to put up with me, to make a family, to die old alongside with me? Loren Tate, baby…"

I licked my lips and felt sure. Positive that this is what I want. Her. She's the one. Let's go back to all those times I spent with her. Every experience... Let's go back and remember why I love her so much. Everything we have been through. But let's make new memories. I want everything with her. I need her in my life. As I said these two words, she didn't hesitate and pulled me into embrace. She sobbed uncontrollably, tears of joy slowly flowing rapidly down her cheeks. I held her tightly and smiled triumphantly and gently placed the ring on her finger. Her lips were on mine instantly.

You can count on me; my life has just begun with you.

"Marry me?

* * *

**Honestly, I've never listened to any Austin Mahone songs. But ellencantu wanted a one-shot based on it. So I gave it a listen to see what it was about and damn. I love this song! It's sweet. So you guys should hear it! I like this one-shot so I hope you did to! Don't forget to leave a review telling me if you hated it or liked it :). Thanks and Worthless should be up. I wanted to write something happy so I did. Um Worthless will get better in the "happy" aspect :). Don't give up on Loren. And OMG I love you guys and your wonderful reviews. I got a girl from Puerto Rico and her review really got me fangirling. Thank you guys :).**

**Stay True,**

**Leddiexx**


End file.
